Different
by baobei.minseok
Summary: Request by heeli. yang minta FF winner. Cast: MinoxJinwoo.. Semoga tidak mengecewakan..


Ini hasil request dari heeli..

Maaf yaa kalau jelek..

Karena aku bingung mau bikin castnya siapa, jadi aku pake pairing yg lagi hot2nya dimata aku.. MinoxJinwoo

Dan, yupp ini songfict(again)

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

_I'm just different. I'm just different_  
_Don't expect kindness I'm Angel and Demon_  
_Misunderstanding can be harmful. Even if you're lonely because of me_  
_Try to understand baby. I want to express it but it's not easy._

Laki-laki bernama Song Mino itu menghela napasnya, berat. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja di sungai Han. Bagaimana tidak? Ia benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan keseriusannya bersama Kim Jinwoo, seniornya di kelas seni, dulu. Tapi lagi-lagi, kecerobohannya menggagalkan semuanya. Di tengah makan malam romantisnya bersama Jinwoo, ia malah menggoda salah satu _waitress_ di restoran itu. Bercanda, memang, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak melupakan guratan kecewa yang terlihat jelas di mata Jinwoo. Mata yang selalu bersinar cerah, mata yang selalu menunjukkan kepolosan pemiliknya, kini mendadak suram karena seorang Song Mino. Tapi seperti biasa, Jinwoo selalu memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Mino tahu kesibukannya sebagai seorang _lyricist _dan _composer_ memang amat memakan waktu hingga tidak jarang ia lebih memilih tidur di studio. Berbeda dengan Jinwoo yang lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu aktif dengan karirnya sebagai model dan aktor agar bisa mengurus Mino yang memang sering lupa waktu jika sudah bekerja. Segala bentuk perhatian dan pengorbanan Jinwoo hanya dibalas oleh ucapan terima kasih yang terburu-buru dari Mino (karena ia sedang dikejar waktu) atau paling intim, hanya satu-dua kecupan di bibir. Mino tahu, itu tidak sebanding dengan segala yang diberikan oleh Jinwoo.

Seandainya, Jinwoo waras dan tidak tergila-gila dengan Mino, Mino yakin, Jinwoo pasti akan pergi meninggalkan pria yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu. Beruntunglah, Mino sudah menggenggam hati Jiwoo, bahkan di saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mino heran, ia dengan mudahnya bisa bersikap gila dan super _clingy_ di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti Seunghoon dan Taehyun. Tapi, ia selalu menghindar dan malu jika Jinwoo memulai _skinship_ di depan umum. Mino ingin melakukan banyak hal bersama Jinwoo, seperti yang dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, selalu ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melakukan semua itu. Mino ingin meyakinkan Jinwoo, bahwa perasaannya masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Ia tidak ingin Jinwoo kemana-mana, ia ingin Jinwoo menjadi miliknya, hanya dia seorang. Meskipun pada akhirnya Mino tahu, tanpa semua itu, Jinwoo akan percaya padanya, Jinwoo selalu percaya.

_Even if time passes, the distance between us won't decrease_  
_No matter how much you say you understand me._  
_I see you holding back your tears and smiling_  
_I know__  
_

Mino memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Jinwoo. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Jinwoo tertidur di meja makan. Makanan yang Jinwoo masak sebelumnya tampak masih utuh. Nampaknya Jinwoo menunggu Mino pulang untuk makan bersama... lagi. Dengan lembut, Mino membangunkan Jinwoo.

"Hei.. bangun. Tidurlah di kamar. Aku menyusul nanti." ujar Mino, lalu mengecup pipi Jinwoo sekilas dan bergegas mandi. Jinwoo menghela napasnya, "Merasa melupakan sesuatu, sayang?" ujar Jinwoo lembut. Mino menggeleng. Wajah Jinwoo tampak terkejut sebentar, sebelum kembali tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. "Oke.. Kau mandi saja dulu. Akan kusiapkan baju ganti." lanjut Jinwoo lagi.

Mino melihat bagaimana Jinwoo berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan mandinya, Mino teringat sesuatu, hari ini adalah _anniversary _ketiganya dengan Jinwoo. Pria itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Pantas saja Jinwoo terlihat sangat kecewa.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Mino langsung menghampiri Jinwoo dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. "Maaf, aku melupakan _anniversary _kita." Mino memohon pada Jinwoo. "_It's okay _sayang. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan segala urusan lirik dan musik itu. Apalagi Presdir Yang menekanmu terus untuk membuat lagu yang lebih bagus setelah kesuksesan album Hayi yang kau produseri." ujar Jinwoo yang kini telah berhadapan dengan Mino.

I'm just different  
I'm different from the type of guy you want  
I'm just different  
But please don't leave me.  
Even if I'm a bad guy like this,  
even if I get colder, don't ever lose you warmth.  
I'll never let you go

Dulu, jika Jinwoo ditanya oleh media tentang tipe idealnya, ia selalu menyebutkan ingin memiliki pasangan yang hangat, perhatian dan romantis. Tapi, saat ini Jinwoo malah _stuck _dengan pria dingin, cuek dan tidak romantis seperti dirinya. Jika Mino menanyainya kenapa Jinwoo malah memilihnya yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak masuk tipe idealnya, Jinwoo dengan santai menjawab, "Karena aku mencintai Song Minho si pria bodoh ini dan Mino, si jenius _lyricist _dan _composer._ _I love both sides of you.__"_ sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

Mino tau, sedingin apapun sikapnya pada Jinwoo, kekasihnya itu akan terus menerus berusaha meluluhkannya dengan segala hal yang ia bisa. Ia tahu, Jinwoo tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya dan Mino juga tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Tidak pernah.

Mino meyakini satu hal, ia dapat dengan lantang mengucapkan kata '_till death do us part' _hanya dengan Jinwoo. Karena Jinwoo tidak pernah berusaha mengubahnya menjadi orang lain. Karena Jinwoo menerima Mino apa adanya. Dan karena Jinwoo adalah... Jinwoo.


End file.
